bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senkaku Ningensei
Senkaku Ningensei (人間性遷客, Ningensei Sen Kyaku) is a fanon character of the Bleach series. A former student and apprentice of Keiji Gatotsu, Senkaku proved to be one of the best out of the Gotei 13 on his level, and his intelligence and growth rate caused many to praise him as a prodigy. He has been known to be both a protagonist in the majority of his arcs, but also served as an antagonist. Appearance Senkaku is a slightly muscular and slim man, carrying the appearance of a teenager. His eye color, due to an oddity in his spiritual pressure, have a habit of occasionally and unpredictably changing. He has black hair that is short in length, as well as straightened out. He is just barely pale-skinned. His attire is quite varying in both appearance and culture; for most of his casual outfits, they are similar to what humans would wear in the Human Realm. But more formal attire bears resemblance to the feudal-era attire of the Seireitei. His Zanpakutō, like many, is secured to the obi on his waist. Personality Senkaku is a calm-headed, dry-witted, and almost stoic figure of individuality. For the most part, he is quite friendly to anyone, believing in the trait "treat others as you want to be treated". He is mostly quiet, considering himself to be not quite socially adequate upon everyone else. He states proof due to a habit of stuttering over some sentences while he is trying to explain something. He is quite understanding of the human emotion, and will show care towards his comrades when they need it. Most of the time, he is accurate in predicting one's actions when driven by emotion, though he remains silent about it most of the time. Despite his combat skills, his nature is non-violent, and he prefers to stay away from violence in the case that he is able to. In the case that he is forced to fight, however, he seems to enjoy raising his sword to his opponent and displaying his abilities. In terms of religion and personal beliefs, Senkaku believes there is a god that watches over everything, even the Death Gods. Outward appearances make it seems like that he is of Christian religion. But in truth, he is agnostic, refusing to believe that mortal minds could ever know the identity of the true god. He is highly logical, believing that every action needs a reason in order to exist, as well as the "seeing is believing" saying. Though he is a patient man, he has a heavy dislike for ignorance, insubordination, illogical and irrational actions, and will not hesitate to berate people if they perform such. Even so, he is open to other religions and beliefs, and will try to understand them in the best way that he is able. Senkaku, when a younger child, was more naive and less controlled. He was notably hyperactive and a constant comedian, a "class clown" of the district he lived in. He was emotionally untempered, being quite prone to fits of rage as well as tears when someone provoked him. Hints of this personality still remain within him; in calm arguments, he will occasionally snap when the person he is arguing with becomes too irrational and rude. Also, when he was younger, even small amounts of pain caused him to cry. In the belief that he chooses his reactions whenever such happens, he is quite pain tolerant, and will even give a smile if he thinks the pain delivered is of friendly nature. History Senkaku was born under the care of Naozari Seta, as well as three other siblings: Matsuo, Fujimoto Masaya, and Ishikawa Masaya. Barely any of them remember their childhood, but back then Naozari was a heavy drinker. Much of the time, she left Senkaku and his siblings alone while she went off to party and gamble. Of course, she never did neglect them in terms of food and care, but she never really gave them the emotional care needed in order for them to grow up on. In the case of Senkaku and Ishikawa, things were much worse: Senkaku was diagosed with asthma by doctors, and Ishikawa was diagnosed with tuberculosis. At their age, both diseases affected their owners severely, and they often spent their time in the hospital because of it. It wasn't long, however, when Naozari's gambling and constant buying of alcohol caught up with her. She found herself running low on money, and barely able to keep taking care of her children. The funds spent on Senkaku's and Ishikawa's stabilization were only adding to her taxes. In this situation, she was forced to choose between her habits and her children, needing to decide which one would be better. In the end, and much to her friend Jasui's dismay, she chose the alcohol and sent three of her kids away to separate foster homes, and for the moment, abandoing her connection to them. Only Senkaku was left in her care, and had not Jasui stepped in, he too would've shared the fate of his brothers and sister. Despite Naozari's indignant beliefs that Jasui should stay out of her family affairs, Jasui won custody of Senkaku and took him under her own wing. Senkaku's childhood was rather normal for anyone living in the Kusajishi Rukongai District. In schooling of the Shinigami Academy, he was a genius compared to his classmates. But he was also a naive and emotional child, prone to easily being proved into rage and tears. Because of this, he was teased and bullied several times for the amusement of his teammates. He rarely had anyone that was a true friend to him, until he met a fellow schoolmate named Yuusuke Watanabe. Yuusuke was a rather rough friend to have, but was also kind and considerate to him. As such, Senkaku's personality was influenced a bit by him, and his emotions became more stabilized. He became much more revered in the eyes of his schoolmates, his intelligence finally showing itself. In some cases, he was even revered as a prodigy, a title which he accepted with content. Eventually, his abilities were recognized by Keiji Gatotsu, the 9th Division Captain. He was selected out of his group to be personally taught by Keiji as first a simple student, then as an apprentice. Senkaku was never officially recognized as a member of the 9th Division, but people often referred to him as a Seated Officer due to his hanging around them most of the time. He, along with Yuusuke (who decided to join because of Keiji's teachings), became Unseated Officers in the 9th Division. Synopsis As A Student Senkaku, along with Yuusuke and several other students, are heading towards the Shinō Academy in order to meet up with their division teachers, being escorted by several more experienced Shinigami. However, their path is abruptly cut off by a massive pack of Hollows. In the midst of combat, Senkaku and Yuusuke are forced to make their way to the academy by themselves while fighting off the Hollows. When they near it, they accidentally stumble upon what appears to be a Shinigami and two bodyguards, the Shinigami holding up something. However, before either Senkaku or Yuusuke can figure out what it is, the Arrancar spots them and uses a burst of her own spiritual pressure to knock them out, rendering them unconscious. They are later found by Keiji Gatotsu, as well as a few seated officers who escort him to the area. With the remaining students, he gathers them and takes them to the academy for recovery, and eventually, their first lessons. While introduction of the class is taking place, Keiji himself seems to personally seek out Senkaku and Yuusuke, as he can sense their potentially immense spiritual energy. With a little persuasion to the Captain-Commander, he manages to get the go-ahead and personally train both Senkaku and Yuusuke. With his easy-to-understand instructions, they both pass their tests with little effort. They are then sent on a series of missions involving a set of Hollow intrusions on the Soul Society. It seems that with every mission completed, Senkaku's energy becomes slowly realized to him, and even on one mission, he is aware of a voice speaking to him from inside of his head. It is later revealed by Keiji that this is his Zanpakuto spirit attempting to connect with him, assuring Senkaku that he would learn more about it soon. At first, only the beast forms of Hollows are encountered in Senkaku's first series of missions. Then, as he progresses, he encounters several Arrancar which are directing the Hollows to specific locations. Intel eventually comes to the conclusion that the earlier attack on the Shinō Academy students was not on accident. This is later confirmed in a mission to an enemy-controlled base in order to liberate it; Senkaku encounters, is forced to fight, and kills an unseated officer who apparently went rogue. Near the exit, he is encountered by another, more powerful Shinigami, known as Ayumu Akimoto. At first, it seems like he is being able to fight on-par with the woman, but it soon turns out instead that she has been toying with him for the entire fight. Furious, he attacks blindly, but she easily incapacitates him and flees. As An Apprentice When he recovers, Senkaku retreats back to the Shinō Academy and reports what he learned about the attack to Keiji. In turn, he recieves his own bad news; Yuusuke has been captured by who they now can identify as the Togishi Sect. Senkaku opts to help search for him, but Keiji rejects it, firmly stating that he still has training to undertake. However, he does inform Senkaku of a new decision; teaching Senkaku of mastering his Shikai and Bankai. This cheers Senkaku up, and encourages him to accept further training. After learning his Shikai, Senkaku goes on further to develop himself, becoming more and more stronger as he progresses. However, it is soon that a meeting is once again called by the Captain-commander, informing them that the Togoshi Sect's movements are closer and closer to causing all-out-warfare. Senkaku and Keiji were assigned to infiltrate an enemy base called Amatsu Point, something that was also one of the vital areas of the Togishi Sect. Together, they worked to fight their way up to find the base leader, but were soon seperated from each other. Alone, Senkaku made his way towards the officer's room, finally confronting none other than Yuusuke himself. Influenced by methods of interrogation and fear tactics, Yuusuke had defected and joined the Togoshi Sect. Despite Senkaku's protests, Yuusuke attacks Senkaku and, after releasing his Shikai, engages him in a ferocious duel. They fight on par with each other for a while, but it is apparent that Senkaku gains the upper hand. Senkaku defeats Yuusuke just when Keiji appears before him. However, it is here that another makes her appearance; Kagura, the leader of the Togishi Sect. Before Keiji can react, Kagura quickly, but temporarily disables him, leaving an enraged Senkaku to take her on. When he releases his Shikai, a burst from her spiritual energy causes his Zanpakuto to overestimate her power, and thus, he sustains a severe headache, allowing Kagura to deliver a critical blow to him. It is only after an intervention from Keiji that the two manage to survive and flee. After the mission, Keiji and Senkaku report the newfound information to the Captain-Commander. Keiji himself states possible whereabouts of more locations that the Togishi Sect could be, so that the Shinigami could prepare an offensive. After the commander leaves, Keiji decides to help Senkaku prepare himself by mastering Bankai. Bitter at seeing his friend betray him, Senkaku immediately agrees to do so, subjecting himself to even more intense training. Together, they managed to achieve the impossible: completing the training within a month with what should've been accomplished in 10 years. They only manage to do so due to Keiji's Zanpakuto spirit's cooperative behavior, as well as heavy determination from Senkaku himself. Fall Into Darkness After pinpointing his location, Keiji and Senkaku travel together to a network of facilities leading to the hideout of Kagura, in search of Yuusuke. Due to circumstances, they have to seperate immediately and fight their way through separately. Once again, Senkaku is the first to confront Yuusuke. However, deeply angered by Yuusuke's betrayal, he rose his sword against him instead in the desire to kill him. Yuusuke, seemingly redeemed, pleads for his life and for Senkaku not to kill him. However, a second source zealously persuades him to deliver the finishing blow; Ayumu. With her words being stronger than Yuusuke's, Senkaku finally gains the power to kill Yuusuke in cold blood. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Because of his Zanpakutō's spirit, Senkaku possesses immense spiritual energy, though most of it is unreleased and not realized at first. Through his training, and his actions in missions, that potential slowly began to be unlocked within him. Keiji himself has even stated that it was possible to rival his own, and as such, be of a Captain's level. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: One of Senkaku's most prominent abilities is his skillful swordsmanship. He has high perception and a good observation level, able to predict his opponent's strikes, block, and counter them easily. His style is rather mostly defensive, concentrating on wearing his opponent down rather than continuous assault. This is a key to preserving his stamina in combat, allowing for more weak spots to be available to attack. Depending on the type of Zanpakutō, he can even hold his own against a Bankai with his sealed state alone. Unlike most, he has even developed a few techniques that remain constant, even throughout his releases: :God Killer (神キラー, Kami Kirā): Senkaku twists his sword blade behind him in a backhand stance, his free hand pointing two fingers up at his opponent slightly above waist-level. When his target charges at him, he concentrates spiritual energy in order to "connect" with the opponent, then executes a lunge strike couple with Flash Step. This attack strikes all of the nine vital points of the body at once, killing them instantly. However, this will only work on a straight-charging or still opponent. If the opponent moves before Senkaku can connect completely to him/her, the attack will be negated. This technique also requires an extreme amount of concentration. Flash Steps Master: Since his asthma discourages the use of natural quick speed, Senkaku relies heavily on the use of Flash Step in order to keep up with extremely fast opponents. Due to using it for so long, his skill in it is tremendous, appearing as if he is simply teleporting to one place to another. In some of his sword techniques, Flash Step plays a vital role to their effectiveness, particularly in the case of his God Killer technique. :Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpō technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Master Tactician: Senkaku is a highly perceptive fighter, as well as a heavy tactical thinker. From only a few of his opponent's actions, he is able to deduce the nature of his or her abilities and fighting traits. He is an expert on unphasing his opponents by verbally taunting them, distracting or provoking them in order to open up more weak spots. Like former generation captain Byakuya Kuchiki, he uses his ability with Kidō to confuse and weaken his opponents even more. Kidō Master: Senkaku posseses high knowledge in the use of Kidō spells, in the event of needing backup and support attacks. He can perform spells up to level 81. At first, in his student days, he needed to chant the incantation in order for full effect, but further practice has enabled him to do so without the incantation and still retain its formidable power. Zanpakutō Sui (水, Water): Unlike most blades, Senkaku's Zanpakutō takes the form of a jian sword. It has a red hilt with a golden, circular guard. At the foothold is a golden hand-stopper. *'Shikai:' It is triggered by the command "Equalize". :Shikai Special Ability: Sui's appearance does not change at all during its transformation. However, Senkaku raises the sword to the air while stating the command. A color sphere of black and white will erupt from his body and envelop the opponent's vision for a brief second before it dissipates. In reality, while it appears to be harmless to the opponent, it is actually part of the Shikai that "identifies" the opponent's power. Sui's special ability, over all, is to manipulate Senkaku's physical and spiritual prowess in order to match his opponent's, even if they ascend into Shikai or Bankai. In the case of spiritual energy, this ability causes Sui's spiritual energy to raise one level (e.g. from Immense to Overwhelming) at maximum. However, if it is forced to raise more than one level, Senkaku's body will be torn apart. It is also pointless if an opponent is weaker than he is, unless Senkaku wishes to fight fairly. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Category:Male Category:Shinigami